Pikashipping Beach
by pikafag362
Summary: Ash and Pikachu go to the beach. When Pikachu sees Ash tanning in his speedo, he can't resist his temptations. What will happen between the two? Pikashipping-AshxPikachu RATED M FOR MATURE Contains Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read it! You have been warned... Plz leave reveiws as this is my first story (OMG Milestones!) (Ok this is literally all sex no story here)


_**Narrator's POV**_

It's a sunny day and Ash and Pikachu are heading to the beach. The water is a Caribbean sea blue, glimmering with the rays of the sun shining upon it, making it more beautiful than before.

Ash wore a tight black workout shirt, that revealed his toned abs, and his slightly muscled also wore a blue speedo, which showed his cock on the outside.

Ash and Pikachu are looking for a spot where Ash can get a tan to darken his beautiful, seventeen year-old body.

"Over here Pikachu" Ash said excitedly, "This spot is perfect, right in the sun and its so isolated its like nobody could see us over here!"

"Pika (Cool!)"

Ash laid down a blanket and removed his shirt, showing his six pack to the world. He began to open a bottle of suntan oil and rub the glossy liquid, all over his muscles and abs.

As Pikachu watched Ash, he began to feel very horny watching his sexy teen trainer rub the oil all over his body.

_**Pikachu's POV**_

_Ash is so hot when he tans in his speedo….. I wonder how it would feel to have that dick inside my ass, pounding me in every which way…._

_Stop thinking like that! _The Pokemon thought to itself, _He is my trainer and I can't mate with him!_

But as much as Pikachu tried, it could not help but to develop and slight erection.

For as small as it was, Pikachu had a 4 inch cock, which was revealed as his boner sprang to life, showing Ash how horny he was.

_Oh no! Now I've done it! He'll know how much I like him now!_

_**Narrator's POV**_

Ash noticed Pikachu's hard on and chuckled "Pikachu, do you think I'm sexy?"

"Pika..Pika…(Yes…. I'm sorry…)"

"Don't feel bad Pikachu, I'm flattered."

The thing is, that seeing Pikachu that hard made Ash get really horny. He began to develop a boner, and soon enough he was hard as a rock.

"Hey Pikachu, can I show you something really fun?" Ash said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Pika pika(sure Ash)" Pikachu said obeyingly

Ash removed his speedo revealing his throbbing 7 inch boner to the small mouse Pokemon. Pikachu understood what Ash meant now, and with Ash on his knees, he took the dick in his mouth and began to suck it.

"Unhh.. Pikachu...Your mouth feels so good on my cock…" Ash said with pleasure as Pikachu continued to suck his cock.

Ash took Pikachu's head and bobbed it back and forth on his shaft to make the sucking go faster. Pikachu's tongue swirled around the dick, as he teased Ash's tip with his tongue.

Ash was getting close to cumming, so he removed Pikachu's head from his cock and laid the Pokemon on his chest. Pikachu licked Ash's pecks and moved his way to his abs.

"Ugh…. Pikachu… It feels great…" Said Ash in ecstasy

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu moaned as he looked at his sexy trainer.

"Now its time for the real fun." Ash said seductively

_He doesn't mean… No he wouldn't _ Pikachu thought

Ash stood up and placed Pikachu on it's back. He began to fondle with the Pokemon's 4 inch dick, and to stroke it back and forth.

"Piiii.." Pikachu moaned due to the pleasure.

Ash applied some of the tanning oil to his fingers, and stuck one into Pikachu's bright, pink hole.

"PIIIKAAA!" Pikachu screamed with pain

"Shhh..Shhh.. It will feel better I promise" Ash said to Pikachu

He inserted another finger and Pikachu began to form a small tear in it's eye.

"Don't worry Pikachu, once it stops hurting it will feel amazing."

Ash removed his fingers and positioned his tan, caucasian shaft in front of Pikachu's anus.

"Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika…(Yes…)"

Ash slowly pushed his tip into Pikachu, and then pushed in deeper, until his whole dick was inside of Pikachu.

"CHUUUU!" Pikachu began to cry and scream, it had never had something in its rectum before.

"Ssshhh... " Ash said,"It will feel better I promise…"

Ash stayed like this in Pikachu for 2 minutes. "Is it ok to move now Pikachu?" He asked.

"Pika..(Yes.. Please..)"

Ash began to pump in and out of the Pokemon, causing both to moan and drool with the pleasure they were feeling.

"Unn… Pikachu you're so warm… and tight… it feels so good.." Ash said in ecstasy.

"Pika….Chuuuu…(Ash your cock feels amazing… I love this..)"

Ash pumped faster into Pikachu, hitting his G-spot several times making Pikachu scream and moan.

As Ash pumped, he jerked Pikachu's small cock, causing it to moan even more.

"Pika….(Jerk me faster Ash…)"

Ash obeyed and began to pump the Pokemon's cock faster and faster, the moans from the Pokemon causing him to push into it harder and faster.

_Pump. Grunt. Pump. Grunt._

The two were in ecstasy while mating together for the first time.

"I'm getting close Pikachu" Ash moaned

"Pika(do it inside Ash!)" Grunted Pikachu

With one more hard pump into Pikachu's G-spot, both Pokemon and trainer released their seed, Ash filling up Pikachu with his hot liquid, and Pikachu spraying his load onto Ash's chest.

Ash held Pikachu close to him has both lay on the blanket, drenched in cum, while they made out. Tongues colliding, both exploring the others caverns.

After a two minute, passionate kiss, they lay together resting on the blanket, both holding on showing no signs of letting go.


End file.
